Character Approval/Carmen Joyce
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Kylie and Marcus Joyce were respected emmisaries, and when Kylie was pregnant, the last thing they expected were twins. They never went to the doctors, insisting the pregnancy was fine. Once Carmen and Scarlett were born, both parents were horrified. Someone high as up as them, having twins? Marcus wanted to get rid on the twins, fast. But as soon as Kylie saw them, she fell in love with them. They both fought over this for a long time. Kylie eventually won, but it had caused a rift between them. This eventually led to the divorce, when Carmen and Scarlett were 3. They both grew up with only a mother, and that was fine by them. Carmen always loved the lime-light, and when the duo went to Foxfire, Carmen quickly rose through the ranks of popularity. Because she had a twin, many adults were colder to her, but the children were fine. Until they hit Level 4. At first, only a few kids avoided them. It then started to grow, and grow, until the entire level hated them. All because of a stupid steortype. Carmen and Scarlett were the outcasts, and their popularity vanished. Carmen hated this. It went against her very nature. She got through school and work, but not with the same personality she used to have. Around when she was 15, Carmen started her to design, as a hobbie. Soon, her designs became more and more frequent on clothing. Bigger companies were asking for her as an intern, but she refused, wanting to finish her schooling. She compromised with her designing a few outfits a month instead of a full time job. The company agreed. Her popularity shot through the roof again, but she didn't want that now. Carmen's now an advocate for many anti prejudice groups. She's also a huge star, often getting invited to concerts and such. Now she's in the Elite Levels as an empath, and trying to design and balance her schoolwork. Carmen in 17 years old and a Conjurer. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Carmen's very expressive. She never wants to be shut up, its like cutting of her oxygen flow. She's funny, kind, and is pretty nice. Her biggest pet-peeve is when people judge her on her fame, it's a sure-fire way to make her get angry, Famous for being a trend-setter, Carmen always comes out with the next fad or style. Carmen doesn't exactly have a hold on her emotions, so even the slightest things can tick her off. She's still a very caring person, however. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Carmen has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her model is Kendall Jenner 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? - Good at volleyball, music, and somewhat academics Bad at - Not letting her emotions run away with her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ---- Category:Approved